One Night In Belgrade
by Weelderig Waardeloos
Summary: When Milan sees Marko again in a strange Serbian shop, what do they do with all the items they bought?


Milan Stankovic was walking through a shop. It was a strange shop, full of colourful items of years gone by.

"It's good to be back in Serbia again," he thought, pushing his trolley down the aisle.

"Oh wow, you've got to be kidding me, it's you again." a voice called from behind him, "Hey Serb, Serb! Hey, Milan!"

Milan already knew who it would be. Marko.

"Hey Marko," Milan said.

"Hey. It's good to see you again, kid," Marko said.

"You too, but what on earth are you doing here?" Milan asked, "I thought you hated Serbia."

"I just came to see it, and I was right, it's a hellhole."

"Hey man, this is my home, it's not a hellhole."

"Well whatever, I'm going to pay for these... whatever they are," Marko looked down at the things he'd bought, "Probably Serbian quality though, won't last five minutes."

There was a lady on the till, and Marko went up to her and put his items on the till.

The shop assistant just stood there for a moment.

"Stop daydreaming and scan those items, you god damn Serb!" Marko yelled, snapping the shop assistant out of her daydream.

She angrilly scanned the items, and afterwards, both left the shop.

"You can't act like that in public Marko," Milan said, "Besides, you remember that I'm a Serb right?"

"Of course I remember," Marko replied, "You're on my Serb exception list."

"Great, who else is on this list of yours?"

"No one."

"Well, I'm ok with that," Milan said, "What did you buy anyway?"

"Just some stuff, I got a can opener and some other whatsits, everything's much cheaper here, so I bought lots of random stuff," Marko held out the bag for Milan to look into.

"There's a party pack of balloons in there."

"Hmm... well so there is. Well that's ok, it's always the right time for balloons. It's a bitch when they pop, though."

And so they continued down the road, eventually coming to a park.

They sat on a bench, with flowers of every colour surrounding them. There was a duck pond of to the distance, complete with a set of quacking ducks.

"So, I heard you were in the group who saved the Americans," Marko said.

"Yeah, that was good."

"But they're all trapped in a virtual reality now, they can never come back to the real world," Marko said, "Imagine that, being trapped inside a computer, forever."

"Yeah, that's pretty bad," Milan said.

"It may not be as bad as it seems..." Marko said.

"Yeah well, hey, I've been wondering, you told me last time you were in the Yugoslav War, what was that like?"

"Ha?" Marko was surprised at the sudden question, "You don't want to know kid, it was hell. War is hell."

"Oh, ok, so what else have you got in that bag of yours?" Milan said, wanting to change the subject.

"I've got slinkies, lots and lots of slinkies," Marko said, holding out the grey metal spring and putting it beside him.

"Man no one plays with slinkies anymore," Milan said, "What else have you got?"

"I've got... some Tamagotchi's!" Marko held them in his hand, and they beeped as he did so.

"That's better, what else do you have in your bag of many things?"

"I've got... pogs?" Marko said, holding up some pogs, "What the hell is with all this stuff? Is Serbia set in the 90's?"

"You were shopping in the 90's section Marko, what else have you got?"

"A Rubix Cube."  
"The 80's section too then."

Marko looked at the coloured cube for a moment and then put it back into his bag.

"What the hell sort of a shop has 80's and 90's sections?" Marko said.

"That shop. There's a 70's section too. Let's see what else is in there." Milan pointed to the bag.

"Well... I've got... let's see... a remote control aeroplane!" Marko held up a blue aeroplane and a remote control.

"Perfect!" Milan said.

In the distance, they saw some guy by the duck pond, flying another remote control plane around the sky.

"Watch this Milan, I'm going to take down that Serbs plane!" Marko said, flying his plane in the direction of the other one.

Zooom, two planes zoomed around the sky, with Marko's blue plane catching up to the other red one.

"Who's doing that!" yelled the guy by the duck pond, as Marko's plane collided with the red one, sending the red one crashing into the duck pond and it floated until it was lying motionless in the center of the water.

Marko laughed, as he flew the blue plane back to his bag.

"Well that was fun," Marko said as they both laughed.

"Hahaha, hey wait a minute, that guy didn't even see us, he's looking the other way!" Milan said.

The guy then jumped into the duck pond to try and get back his plane, but he was chased away by ducks.

"Hahahahahahaha," they both laughed, and they set out of the park.

"It was great seeing you again," Milan smiled.

"Ah, you too kid, you too. Well I guess I must be off."

"Ha, so soon?"

"I'm sure we'll meet again kid, we always seem to be bumping into each other." Marko smiled.

"I'm sure we will, it's a small world after all," Milan said, as they both went their seperate ways.


End file.
